The Gutter
by OtterLittleM
Summary: How did Javert become the man we saw in Les Miserables? What did he mean when he told ValJean that he was born in the gutter and born with scum? This is his story. AU.
1. Chapter 1

A woman dressed in a multi-colored dress walked down the street. She looked to be about 6 or 7 months pregnant and her dress was slowly turning gray from all the days she had spent in the sun and in the rain. She had a black cloak wrapped around her but even that color was starting to look like the stone around her. She sat down on a bench beneath a lamp, watching and waiting. She was trying to decide as well. There was a store in front of her, a bakery. The food smelled delicious. The baker and his wife were making fresh bread to sell for the day, surly they wouldn't notice if a piece that was a day or two old went missing.

The woman stood up and walked in. She looked around hoping to see something she could afford with the little money she had. She saw nothing. The baker's wife came out and said, "Shoo! Get out of here gypsy. There is nothing you can afford her!" While the baker's wife was yelling at her, she slipped a loaf of bread under her cloak and then hurried away. Unknown to her, there was an inspector standing right outside the door.

As she left the bakery, the inspector grabbed her by the wrist and she dropped the bread. "Caught you red handed. You're coming with me." The inspector's evil grin grew wider as he noted her visibly pregnant stomach. Her hood had fallen down and the inspector could see her face clearly now. Long, untidy brown curls fell around her pale face. She had pale blue eyes and her cheeks were sunken in for starvation. The inspector's smile grew wider. "Ah, we meet again, you little whore. Come along then, you'll be prisoner 10642."

Mercy allowed herself to be dragged by this man, astounded that she had seen him again. He had promised that if she bore a child, he would take care of her. He had lied. She stumbled along the uneven path in Paris, silently praying to God to spare her child pain and suffering due to her transgressions. A lone tear slid down her face. Only that one, Mercy could not allow herself to show any more weakness.


	2. Chapter 2

Mercy was screaming in pain and the prison's nurses were all bustling around her. She was giving birth to her baby. The doctor was standing at the end of bed and said, "The baby is coming, Mercy, you need to push." With each push, Mercy's screams grew louder. After an hour of pushing and pain, Mercy's baby was born. The doctor cleaned off the healthy, baby boy and handed him to Mercy.

"What's his name, Mercy?" Mercy was sweating and panting from all the pain she'd been through and she said in between pants, "Henri Javert."

Mercy spent a few days in the infirmary with her son. She was eventually strong enough to begin working again. She spent her time sewing clothes for the other prisoners. She was sentenced to 4 years for stealing the bread and given another 5 for prostitution. Mercy was given an extra 10 years for trying to escape. She was going to spend the rest of her life in the prison. The birth had weakened her but her little boy was strong and healthy. He could get out one day. He might make himself into something but the Inspector thought it unlikely. Scum do not change their ways of life.


	3. Chapter 3

At the age of 5, Henri learned that his father had been killed while running away from those trying to bring him to justice. His mother was on the brink of death from the time he was born. She passed away a few days before his thirteenth birthday.

Henri grew in the prison surrounded by those considered scum of society. He grew to loathe what his parents were, even though he had never met his father. Thieves and gypsies, they were all the same. He had taken to following the Bishop around when he came to visit. He asked him all kinds of questions and on Henri's thirteenth birthday, the Bishop gave the boy a bible. The Bishop hoped the bible would help to answer the boy's questions and put him on the path of the light.

Henri read it every night before bed with nothing more than the light of a single candle lighting the words. He found God this way and continued to ask the Bishop many questions about God. The Bishop kindly answered each of them. Henri left no corner of the religious life untouched. He questioned everything with a wish to know how to lead a righteous life. Henri wished to be so very different from his parents. He didn't want to be a gypsy or a thief in the night.

One day, shortly after Henri's thirteenth birthday, he and the bishop had the following conversation.

"Bishop, will I suffer for the sins of my parents?" The Bishop gave the boy a grave look and replied, "I do not believe so. God sees your suffering here on earth, my son and wishes to save you from this wretched life."

Henri nodded, soaking in the information. "And what of my own sins, Bishop?"

The Bishop nodded gravely and said, "You must repent to God for your sins. Your sins are between you and God." Henri kept walking, trying to organize his questions. He knew the Bishop was leaving. They were heading towards the doors of the prison. Henri knew he would not be able to leave, the guards would not allow it. The bishop then said, "You are oddly silent, young one." All Henri could do was nod. Henri longed to see the outside world. He wanted to know what it was like outside of the dull gray prison walls. The Bishop's wonderfully colored clothes made Henri long for the outside world. The Bishop's robes were brightly colored with reds, oranges, and purples. Henri had asked what each of the colors meant and the Bishop had kindly explained the meanings of every color. Each color somehow represented God's majesty.

"Does God answer our prayers?" The bishop smiled widely and said, "Of course, my son. Although, His answers are not always what we expect. The answers are always what we need."

Henri nodded and the stopped in front of the large stone doors. The Bishop looked down at young Henri and said, "This is where I must leave you my son. When you are of age, you will be allowed to leave this place. I pray you make the right choices so you don't come back to this place."

The bishop then turned and left Henri with a mind as loud as thunder. Henri walked to the dining hall slowly. He hoped that answers would come to him soon.

He ate each bit of potatoes and the undistinguishable meat slowly. He began formulating a plan in his mind. He would learn as much as he could here. He would see if the head prison guard would allow him to gain access to some books. Even better would be a tutor of some kind. With each bite, another part of his plan took shape. He would not become like his parents. He would become an inspector, bringing people like them to justice. It was the only way. The people around him were scum. They were worthless. He could not bear to become like them. These people deserved to be treated like they were. They had broken the laws and therefore broken God's laws. These people deserved to be punished. Because of people like them, he was in this place. He did not get the education he deserved. He had lived a miserable life. The other prisoners were loud and constantly pushed the limits. They wanted to see what the guards would allow them to do. He was nothing here. They saw no reason to accept him. He would prove them wrong.

By the end of the meal, he had everything planned. He knew what he had to do. These people would not soon forget Henri Javart the orphaned boy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please note, these events are supposed to be posted out of order. **

The first time the Bishop came to the prison, Henri was 7 years old. The Bishop took a liking to the boy and his fierce curiosity of the world outside of the prison. The Bishop would spend many hours preaching to the prisoners trying to get them to repent their sins. Many of them refused. Some would scream harsh words at the bishop telling them that God had abandoned them long ago. Henri was astonished to see the Bishop remain calm regardless of the situation.

Henri questioned the Bishop about everything. One day, the Bishop brought him a small book of prayers. Henri looked at the bishop and then looked down at his feet ashamed. He whispered, "I don't know how to read." The bishop smiled and said, "Well that will have to change." The Bishop told the young boy that he had to go. Henri secretly followed the Bishop. Henri watched the bishop talk with the inspector.

Later that evening, the inspector summoned Henri to his office. Henri knocked and waited for the inspector to yell in his gruff voice, "Enter." When this happened, Henri entered and stood in front of the inspector as if he was a soldier. The Inspector was writing on a small slip of paper when he looked up. "Sit, boy." Henri sat and once again, he looked as if he was a young soldier. The inspector set his pen down and said, "The bishop has requested that you be educated. He says you a bright young boy that you are not like the other prisoners here." Henri nodded and said, "That's right sir." The Inspector noted how mature the boy sounded. The Inspector nodded and said, "You will start your education tomorrow. The bishop is sending one of his people from a congregation to help educate you. You may leave." The inspector then picked up his pen and continued to write. Henri stood and walked out, once again as if he was a young soldier. He was amazed at his luck. Maybe he wasn't destined to be a sinner or scum after all.

The guards taught Henri how to read on their breaks and the Bishop would send in people to teach him. He learned how to read and write. He practiced every night before the guards blew out the candles. Henri got up early and worked in the kitchens.

A few years later when winter came, the cold came faster. It got colder and more snow came than anyone could remember. It was the coldest anyone could remember. His mother watched her son growing in his education. Her heart swelled with pride but what Henri didn't notice was her growing weaker with each passing day. She failed to meet the standards by the prison. Each day what she made was less and less. She slept fitfully and ate less.

After a couple of months, Henri tried to awaken his mother for her daily duties. She didn't wake. He screamed for the guards. They declared her dead and buried her in a few hours. They had no other family; his father had died many years before. At 11 years Henri became an orphan boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Henri became the youngest guard at the prison at twenty years of age. He was quickly promoted to inspector. He gained the respect of his fellow guards in two years; at age twenty-five, his superiors moved him to one of the most difficult prisons. These people were dangerous criminals. They had killed, beaten people, stolen valuable items. These men would be serving decades in this prison. They would be serving their debt to society through hard labor.

This is where Henri met Val Jean.


End file.
